


Angetrunken

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Smooching, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Clear enjoy a holiday party together and learn the importance of a good drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearspetjellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clearspetjellyfish).



> Happy holidays clearspetjellyfish! It was awesome to get one of my followers, so I hope you enjoy the Noicle fluff! I'm really sorry for any horrible grammar since this was self-beta'd!
> 
> Item reference images for their outfits are found at the end of the second chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings bring food and surprises.

"Stille Nacht~ Heil'ge Nacht~ Alles schläft; einsam wacht~" The soft strains of Silent Night filled the bright kitchen where Clear was focusing on putting together a traditional German. He'd been reading about different food type and preparations since moving to the new country and decided, especially since it was the weekend, that his ever-hungry boyfriend might like the surprise of a large meal.

"Oi, Clear, what's goin...shit, that's a lot of food."

"N-Noiz-san!" the sleepy blond's appearance threw him off a little and he felt flustered, fingers curling into the frills of his apron as he went off at the mouth explaining the situation. "I thought you'd like a big traditional breakfast! There's lots of different cheeses, and liverwurst and schlackwurst! A bunch of jams and honey! Oh, and boiled eggs and fruit and vegetables and smoked fish! And I baked laugenstangen, vollkornbrot, and hörnchen!" By the time Clear had finished Noiz was grinning a bit, the sight of a flustered Clear always nothing less than amusing. A bit more awake after the spilling of the menu he made his way to the android and looped his arms around his middle from behind, chin resting of his shoulder.

"Looks fine Clear, honestly you did great. Let's eat and then I have a surprise for you." A kiss was brushed without further word and Noiz released Clear to settle at the table, leaving the snow haired man staring at him for a moment as he slathered a warm bun in butter and sweet raspberry-mint jam. Once Clear let it sink in that the massive meal was accepted he sat down as well, snagging a few pieces of fruit for his daily sugar intake.

"A surprise, Noiz-san? What is it?" The words were spoke around a mouthful of orange, to which Noiz wrinkled his nose in amusement.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Clear pouted a bit at the response, but didn't ask further. The rest of breakfast passed in easy conversation and light teasing. The paler of the two had actually forgotten bout the surprise until he felt hands on his shoulder as he started the dishes.

"Those can wait, go put on some sweats and wait for me in the work room."

"Wait? But the dish..es...the work room?" Clear brow furrow, it was easy to see some of the anxiety there. "I'm not due for a maintenance check Noiz-san, that's the only time you send me there."

"The company Christmas party is tonight, I did some research and thought I'd do some adjustments so you could drink with me and feel the effects from the champagne. That's not the surprise though, but I wanna get that done first."

"Effects? Like getting drunk? I'm not sure Noiz-san.."

"I wouldn't let you get wasted in public." he tone was serious, despite the quirk of an amused blond eyebrow. "You're too cute, someone might eat you up if I let that happen. So no, not drunk. Just a little angetrunken."

"A-angetrunken?"

"Tipsy. It'll be fine, I promise. Seriously, dishes can wait so go get set up." A peck on the cheek sent Clear on his way to dress down and sweat pants up, laying down on his stomach on the worn bed Noiz insisted they use instead of a medical table or work bench. It wasn't long before a shirtless Noiz joined him on the bed, running his fingers over where he knew by heart Clear's access panel lay. Maintenance checks were always a sort of silent bonding for the pair and this process was proving to be similar in ritual, which wasn't surprising considering the intimacy of Noiz being up to his wrists in Clear's internal workings. No words passed between them as Noiz hooked him up to some of the bunny cubes and opened the panel to reveal Clear's hardware. The process didn't take as long as typical maintenance, but he could feel Noiz tinkering around in a different area than usual and it was odd – almost a tickle. He focused on the scarred fingers nimbly working through his wires and tubes until there was a sudden emptiness within him followed by the familiar click of his back being closed.

“That should do it, but we won't know until you have a few drinks in you.” He helped Clear to sitting and the android shivered a bit, more out of situation than temperature, before swinging his legs over the bed.

“Can I go finish the dishes, Noiz-san? I don't like to leave them for too long.” His confidence that his morning would go on like normal was shot when cool fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“They're not going to be lonely if you leave them a while, we have people we can pay to do that anyway. Come on Clear, I wanna show you something...” The android felt a bit apprehensive, feeling back about leaving a mess for others to clean, but after a little more coaxing he agreed. Pale fingers grasped Noiz's and Clear found himself being tugged down the hallway of the home he was still adjusting to.

“Noiz-san, you're rather eager..”

“Hush.” The comment made the teenager slow his pace, cheeks going crimson but still not fighting the accusation. “It's just...this is your first Christmas anything, right?”

“Ah, y-yes. Grandfather didn't pay much attention to holidays..”

“Well I want you to enjoy it, okay?”

“Ah..” Clear felt his cheeks flare at the comment, but nodded along with a smile as his was pulled toward a door.

“Okay, close your eyes Clear. Keep'um that way. Good.”

Eyes shut tight Clear let himself be directed into a spare room, turned this way and that until Noiz seemed to be satisfied. He made a discontented noise when the warm hands left him, but any other thoughts fled his mind when he was told to open his eyes and pink optics took in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. In the center of the room was possible the most beautiful outfit he'd ever seen; a strapless dress in soft lavender and white with a tulle skirt and satin bodice, delicate flower cutouts trailing down the front - it was stunning, wearable art. Taking a tentative step forward he ran his fingers over the skirt and marveled in the softness.

There were also accessories - white silk gloves, a lush fur shawl, lavender satin and lace flats with pearl trim, an amethyst and crystal hairband, a huge pearl and opal cocktail ring, and the piece de resistance - an invisible pearl necklace. Fresh water pearls in white and silver seeming to spill in midair, it was stunning.

“Noiz...” the honorific was left off in his stupor, a slow smile lighting up his face as he turns to meet the eyes of a lover trying to not look nervous. Clear's silence had worried him for a moment, but the momentwhen the android smiled the tension left the blondes shoulders. “Noiz-san, I love it!”

“Good; it's for the holiday party tonight. It's formal, so I thought you'd like something prettier to wear than a suit.”

“Really Noiz-san?! I can wear this out?!” Clear excited shock made Noiz laugh, short but mirthful.

“Why couldn't you? You look nice all dressed up. Come here.” With a gentle tug Clear is pressed against Noiz, mouth captured in a deep kiss as the teen takes his time tasting the paler man. When he broke away it was with a playful swat to Clear's behind. “Now go get ready, and I'll do the same.”


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening brings dancing and drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Item reference images for their outfits are found at the end of the second chapter.

Clear was excited to get dressed up, enjoying the feel of silk and lace against his skin. The excitement of going to a fancy party with Noiz was was making the android a little giddy, smoothing silken palms over the full skirt for what must have been the hundredth time since he put the outfit on in it's entirety. A snicker from the door way surprised a gasp and little leap from him, spinning on his toes to face a smug looking and impeccably dressed Noiz leaning in the doorway.

“Noiz-san, you scared me!” He was embarrassed to have not noticed the blonds approach due to being in his own world.

“You look beautiful, Clear.”

“A-ah, Noiz-san!” The snow-haired man covered his face for a moment, silk smooth and cool on his overly warm cheeks. “You're being too sweet today, I can't handle it!”

“I can be nice.” His tone was more than a little smug, and when Clear peeked between his fingers electric green eyes were peering right back at him. “I would be nicer, but it's time to head out. You ready to go?”

“Already?” It seemed like they just started getting ready, but he supposed time flies when you're having fun. Clear reached out to straighten the tie Noiz had opted to wear that night, a spring green number with a print of tiny white rabbits that had been a gift from Clear. A gentle pat to the matching handkerchief in his pocket and the droid gave an affirmative nod. “Let's go!”

With that Noiz hooked and arm around Clear's waist, walking with him to the car that was to take them to the business party. It wasn't often Noiz hired a driver for them, but told Clear considering that they were both going to be drinking he thought it best to be safe.

The party we being held in a separate venue from the office buildings, taking place in one of the grand ballrooms or a large hotel in the middle of the city; Sofitel Luxembourg Le Grand Ducal.

It was hard to not seem at least a bit starstruck at how luxurious everything was. Since Noiz was still working on getting legal papers for Clear so he could find work or go to school the android had taken the role of housekeeper. This meant that honestly, with exception to the occasional ritzy business dinners Noiz had him accompany him to Clear didn't taste much of the rich life. Their home was simple, and they things they did for fun and dates were as well. Both found enough joy in the little things that it had never been an issue.

Clear was introduced to coworkers and business partners, each one taking Clear's hand and giving him a warm smile with exception of a few older share holders that giving him questioning looks. One even got stuck in figure out if he should shake Clear hand or kiss the back of it. Needless to say afterward Clear nerves were a bit frazzled and he was ready to try his first drink. With the grace of a true gentleman Noiz got Clear seated in a quiet corner away from the throng and went off the get them a drink.

Clear didn't find himself waiting too long before Noiz returned, two tall glasses filled with clearish liquid and what looked to be torn leaves. Clear was a bit perplexed.

“Is it supposed to have plant in it, Noiz-san?”

“Yeah, the bartender said it's a 'Mint Julep'. Apparently it's a good drink for first timers, and he made them extra sweet.” He slide one of the glasses to Clear and lifted it in toast, the android following suit and clinking their glasses together.

“To us.”

“Ah, to us.”

The both took tentative sips of their drinks, both sets of pale eyebrows furrowing at the taste. For a moment neither spoke, but after too long Clear had to say something.

“I do not think I like alcohol Noiz-san.”

“That tastes like burnt soap. Let's try another, hold on.”

Noiz walked off again, taking a bit longer before returning with something darker red in a shorter glass. This time he set Clear's down in front of him before retaking his seat. “Ok, this one's called 'Persephone’s Elixir', it's tequila and a shit ton of fruit juice – pomegranate and orange I think is what he said. Let's try this again.”

Another clink, another sip, another set of disgusted faces.

“That was...should we try another, Noiz-san?”

“Fuck yes, we're not done until we find something that doesn't taste like shit on fire.”

For six more rounds they tested, learning in the process that they disliked bloody marys, gin and tonics, whiskey sours, jack and cokes, cosmopolitans, and martinis. Seven proved their lucky number, however, with slightly hazy impressed looked over ridiculously bright colored frozen fruity drinks.

“What was this one Noiz-san?”

“Frozen Strawberry Daiquiri.”

“This does not taste like shit on fire at all!” A snort of slightly inebriated laughter.

“No baby, it doesn't.”

“Baby?” Clear blinked widely, taking another sip of his drink. “You've never called me a pet name before, Noiz-san.”

“Was it bad?” Noiz's cheeks were flushed, but Clear doubted that it was from embarrassment, his smile was much to shit eating for that.

“I didn't say that...” Pink eyes darted away for a moment before he found himself being pulled to his feet. “Ah?”

“C'mon, Liebchen, let's dance for a bit.”

Clear felt a little speechless at this more open Noiz, eeping a bit as he stumbled into the slightly shorter man. “W-wait...something feels wrong Noiz-san..” a giggle came out of him with out warning and he gave the blond a slightly panicked look, “I feel kinda...woobly-wobbly, and giggly..”

“That's tipsy, does it feel bad?” Noiz had managed to get them to the center of the dance floor, leading Clear in a simple box step.

“N-no...not bad, I just feel strange...floaty...ah..” Another giggle spilled from him as Noiz spun him around the floor, skirt twirling from the movements. Noiz seemed a bit softer, less teasing as they danced. Clear couldn't help but think about the stark contrast between this Noiz and the Noiz he met in Midorijima. His thoughts were broken with a sudden dip and a stolen kiss, the drinks causing Noiz to give even less fucks than normal. But under the lull of alcohol Clear couldn't be embarrassed or worried about Noiz 'ruining his image'. After standing up once more and moving off to the side a peek at Noiz's watch showed they actually been at the party for several hours.

“Mm, s'late. You ready to go home?”

“Mm, please Noiz-san...this has been fun but...”

“..but you've had enough, right?” Clear smiled, nodded softly before pressing a slightly off balance kiss to Noiz's cheek. Arm in arm they headed for the exit, the taller stumbling a bit as suddenly Clear found himself tugged in another direction.

“Noiz-san, what-”

“Clear look up.” With wide eye Clear looked to see a sprig of green and white hanging from the ceiling.

“What's that?”

“You don't know what mistletoe is?” The tone was amused, and a little incredulous. Noiz continued one. “When a couple stands under the mistletoe it's a tradition to kiss. Now understand why I yanked you over here?”

Clear laughed musically before nodding and kissing Noiz soft and sweet in the hushed corner of the room.

When they parted Clear was flushed and hid his face in the crook of Noiz's neck, whining halfheartedly. “Noiz-san, you been so wonderful and given me such wonderful gifts, but I haven't gotten anything for you yet!”

“Tch,” The blonde shook his head, holding the pale man tighter. “You put up with my shit and care for me regardless, and that's the best gift I could ask for. I love you, Clear.”

With a soft noise of surprise Clear looked up to meet the teens gaze, seeing a bit of cloudiness from the alcohol but beyond all that seeing the truth of those words reflected in his eyes. Despite the android coming to live with him and the intimate nature of their relationship those words had yet to be said. Clear couldn't stop himself and before he knew it he was pressing his own kiss to Noiz beneath the mistletoe, this one deeper than before. It was only when they separated that Clear realized he nearly forgot something very important in his joy and with a laugh pressed his cheek against the other mans.

“I love you too, Noiz. Very, very much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Item References - Clear  
> Dress - http://fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com/post/105323753205/fuwa-fuwa-clear-i-want-noicle-art-where-noiz
> 
> Necklace - https://www.etsy.com/listing/13152621/invisible-pearl-necklace-7?ref=sr_gallery_8&ga_search_query=waterfall+necklace&ga_order=price_desc&ga_page=1&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery
> 
> Ring - https://www.etsy.com/listing/205186040/mid-century-2500-carat-opal-pearl-jumbo?ref=sr_gallery_19&ga_search_query=opal+ring&ga_order=price_desc&ga_page=1&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery 
> 
> Shoes - https://www.etsy.com/listing/89784184/french-lavender-bridal-ballet-flats?ref=sr_gallery_10&ga_search_query=purple&ga_order=price_desc&ga_page=3&ga_search_type=handmade&ga_view_type=gallery 
> 
> Gloves - http://www.dhgate.com/product/vintage-silk-satin-white-bridal-gloves-long/214119551.html/?utm_source=pla&utm_medium=GMC&utm_campaign=ebelz_dress&utm_term=214119551&f=bm%7c214119551%7c002008-BridalAccessories%7cGMC%7cAdwords%7cpla%7cebelz_dress%7cUS%7c002008001-BridalGloves%7cc%7c%7c0LRF%7c&gclid=CjwKEAiA2dSkBRCX8KmK5YrFviwSJACeYweClDMkb6N6lvcc2KHzo3EPWslAY24UU5x0pdrgAYwN9BoChe3w_wcB
> 
> Shawl - http://www.dhgate.com/product/best-selling-vintage-style-white-faux-fur/177431628.html/?utm_source=pla&utm_medium=GMC&utm_campaign=beautypalace&utm_term=177431628&f=bm%7c177431628%7c002008-BridalAccessories%7cGMC%7cAdwords%7cpla%7cbeautypalace%7cUS%7c002008006-BridalWraps&Jackets%7cc%7c%7c0LRF%7c&gclid=CjwKEAiA2dSkBRCX8KmK5YrFviwSJACeYweCO4omBWFzgSdymsxrMFUOy-e1b3tS6hFW6WqR3khAlRoCFiLw_wcB
> 
> Hairband - http://www.farfetch.com/shopping/WOMEN/Louis-Mariette-Amour-hairband-item-10322743.aspx?gclid=CjwKEAiAqrqkBRCep-rKnt_r_lkSJAArVUBcGHF3gs1eiFMiqfEDJfWH3J9mlzTA-UbxOLowNmho_xoCknrw_wcB&country=216&ef_id=VE1jLQAABGrJ1RpE:20141216045208:s 
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> Item References – Noiz  
> Suit/Shoes - http://www.formalred.com.au/site/DefaultSite/filesystem/images/Home/SliderImages/Slider_2_Button_Slim_Fit_Satin_Edge_Lapel_Dinner_Suit.jpg 
> 
> Tie - http://www.summerties.com/products/rabbit-tie?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=googlepla&variant=883539371&gclid=CjwKEAiA2dSkBRCX8KmK5YrFviwSJACeYweCmhGKgrEXzhr91-dltkpWyFaz9sGyWFV14jdZWRCkKRoChRbw_wcB  
> Handkerchief - http://www.summerties.com/collections/easter/products/rabbit-pocket-sq
> 
> Cuff Links - https://www.etsy.com/listing/67218838/sterling-silver-rabbit-cufflinks?utm_source=google&utm_medium=product_listing_promoted&utm_campaign=jewelry-mid-other&ione_adtype=pla&ione_creative=49884641195&ione_product_id=67218838&ione_product_partition_id=82651655915&ione_store_code=&ione_device=c&ione_product_channel=online&ione_merchant_id=14197881&ione_product_country=US&ione_product_language=en&gclid=CjwKEAiA2dSkBRCX8KmK5YrFviwSJACeYweCB1vB1tmCUNVIEgQ1bXuMCXpOfkvv6Vdmdp-8A_X4qRoCFTbw_wcB  
> Location Reference
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> Hotel - http://www.sofitel.com/gb/hotel-5555-sofitel-luxembourg-le-grand-ducal/index.shtml#./meeting.shtml

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
